Something Very Wrong
by Adagan
Summary: Eight people eight souls four voices four swaps. Chaos attacks the universes of Gintama and Dangan Ronpa in the form of personality swaps. What is anyone to do when key characters are missing and weirdos from an alternate world have taken their place? Warning: may contain MENTIONS of dark gods, dirty jokes, swearing, mayonnaise, photos, S&M, money and KATSURAP! T is for paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Not Paid Enough

Chapter 1: Not Paid Enough

* * *

**_PLEASE READ ALL AUTHOR'S NOTES (AN) THEY CONTAIN _****_IMPORTANT _****_INFORMATION!_**

* * *

**AN: So that you don't get confused, the "swapped" see who's actually who, ex. Gintoki sees Hijikata even if he's in "someone else's" body or whatever. Also Sakura/Otose has not been included in this, I considered it, but decided never mind, sorry if you wanted to see a wrestler in an old lady's body and vice-versa.** _Italics _**mean that the section is in neither the Gintama universe or the Dangan Ronpa universe.**** This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't hate me! I don't own Gintama or Dangan Ronpa (or Free!-Iwatobi Swim Club, which has a brief mentioning.)**

* * *

-Gintama-

"Good morning Gin-san, Kagura-chan" Shinpachi greets as he enters the Yorozuya base.

"Oh, Shinpachi! Help! Something's wrong with Gin-chan!" Kagura calls from the main room.

"What is it this time?" Shinpachi asks in slight exasperation as he walks into the room.

Shinpachi had no idea what to expect but he most certainly did not expect to see Gintoki half hanging out of the air-vents, messily dressed with a long purple scarf on and the room itself is more disastrous than usual. Gintoki then drops out of the vents and turns to Shinpachi.

"Mortal! You shall tell me the location of the Four Dark Gods of Destruction or you shall face my wrath!" Gintoki commands, his speech pattern has greatly changed and neither Shinpachi nor Kagura have any idea what the Four Dark Gods of Destruction are.

"Gin-san is something the matter," Shinpachi asks, not at all amused by Gintoki's words.

"Foolish mortal! How dare thee address the great Tanaka Gundam is such a common manner, one so inferior as yourself should be on you knees worshiping your future overlord!" Gintoki cries in disapproval, "also whom is this "Gin-san" you are continuously speaking of?"

"Kagura, what's wrong with Gin-san?" Shinpachi changes his approach and turns to the Yato girl instead.

"Beats me, he's been like this all morning uh-huh" Kagura shrugs, "he keeps calling himself Gundam, hey, if he keeps this up, will we have to call Gin-chan Gun-chan?"

"What in the devil's name are you…" Gintoki pauses then feels his right earlobe, "the devil dog earring! It has vanished, where have you idiotic mortals hidden it?!"

"Do you have any ideas on how to fix him?" Kagura asks her glasses friend, "he didn't even react when I put the $$#•£* girl on TV uh-huh!"

"You mean Ketsuno Ana? That's weird, Gin-san's crazy about her, he practically worships her," Shinpachi points out.

"You mean like you worship Otsuu like the loser virgin you are?" Kagura requests confirmation not as subtly as Shinpachi would have liked.

"In that case I only have one idea, uh, Gin-san did you remember that the new issue of Jump comes out today?" Shinpachi tries hopefully, ignoring Kagura's statement embarrassedly.

"Jump…" Gintoki stares at Shinpachi a moment, "Jump… Jump… Jum-P! Where is my Dark God of Destruction "coming out" as you say?"

"Something's wrong with Gin-san" Shinpachi agrees with Kagura's first statement, "we need to get him to a doctor."

"Okay, Gun-chan! You need to see a doctor! Lets go!" Kagura tells their… confused friend and grabs his wrist.

"One as lowly as yourself is deemed unworthy to touch my being, the poison running through my veins shall surely be your death should you continue in such a carefree manner!" Gintoki warns Kagura and yanks his hand away.

"Gun-chan, lets go!" Kagura repeats and instead hurls Gintoki through the wall and out of the building, where he lands on Sadaharu. Quickly recovering, Gintoki, rather than questioning Kagura's strength is instantly taken by the large dog and begins smothering it with affection.

"Kagura! Don't destroy the house we're gonna have to pay for that you know!" Shinpachi cries in dismay.

"Are you coming Shinpachi?" Kagura asks, ignoring the question and jumping to land on Sadaharu as well.

Shinpachi merely sighs and walks down the stairs and also squeezes onto Sadaharu's back, "I don't get paid enough for all the stuff I go through."

* * *

_Little did Shinpachi know, Gintoki isn't the only one suffering from an abrupt personality change. Seven other people also woke up… different. In an alternate dimension, a certain pink haired sharky toothed boy who is not Rin from Free!-Iwatobi Swim Club is having the same thought._

* * *

-Dangan Ronpa-

Souda woke up to find his rival in his room, wearing pink pajamas, and drinking HIS strawberry milk. Gundam's hair isn't done as it normally is, it's all floppy.

Of course Souda didn't know what he was seeing so he slipped his glasses on since putting his contacts in would take too long, "Gundam?! What are you doing with MY strawberry milk?!"

"Gundam? Sorry, don't know who that is" Gundam shrugs lazily and sips the strawberry milk, completely ignoring the question about the strawberry milk.

"It's YOU idiot!" Souda snaps then snatches the strawberry milk from Gundam.

"Oi, new-Shinpachi, what do you think you're doing?" Gundam demands, mildly annoyed by the sudden lack of strawberry milk in his hand.

"New-Shinpachi? What does that mean?!" Souda demands.

"It means that you're the new Shinpachi, you are now officially 95% glasses" Gundam explains in a bored manner and begins picking his nose casually.

"Why am I mostly glasses?!" Souda asks, his patience quickly wearing out.

"Because you're the new Shinpachi" Gundam replies as if it makes perfect sense.

"Who's Shinpachi and who are you because you sure aren't Gundam?" Souda growls the question in annoyance.

"Of course I'm not, I'm Gintoki, new-Shinpachi, gimme my strawberry milk back now" Gundam reaches out for the drink.

"Maybe Sonia'll know something about this" Souda thinks out loud, "give me two seconds **_Gintoki_**, I need to get dressed."

"Whatever new-Shinpachi, just hurry up" Gundam sighs and goes outside, still picking his nose.

Not long after, the two are in front of Sonia's room, Souda was forced by Gundam to keep wearing the glasses rather than his usual contacts and Gundam is still in his pajamas with his hair all flop. Souda knocks on the door thrice quickly. Sonia answers the door a moment later fully dressed, and stares at the two in confusion.

"Good morning Gundam, Souda, you two look… different this morning" Sonia greets politely.

"Yeah well he's been acting differently this morning" Souda growls with a glare at Gundam who was currently wiping the snot off his finger and onto Souda's sleeve, the pink haired boy pulls away in disgust.

"I get a new-Kagura too?" Gundam asks no one in particular, referring to Sonia.

"A new… what?" Sonia asks, blinking slowly.

"I dunno, apparently I'm the new-Shinpachi" Souda sighs, "and the four Dark Gods of Destruction are new-Sadaharu's."

"Here, new-Kagura, take care of the new-Sadaharu's" Gundam demands and attempts to thrust the hamsters at the Novoselic girl, but they clung tightly to him, he flicked his hands multiple times but the four hamsters stuck fast.

"Gundam what's wrong?" Sonia asks, carefully patting the tall male's arm.

"It's still not Gundam, I'm Gintoki" Gundam begins picking his nose again, "I'm starting to sound like Zura."

"What did you do to him?!" Sonia demands of Souda, not voicing her wonders of who this "Zura" is.

"I didn't do anything! I was hoping you could fix him or whatever!" Souda urges her to help.

"Well, perhaps we can use familiar things to make him remember who he is" Sonia suggests, "like the Four Dark Gods of Destruction, remember Gundam? This is Cham-P, Sun-D, Maga-G and Jum-P." Sonia points to each Dark God in turn.

"Jum-P…" Gundam stares at the sleepy hamster, "Jum-P… Jum-P… Jump! $#*+ the new Jump comes out today! Got to go new-Shinpachi, new-Kagura! Be back in a bit!"

With that Gundam sprints down the hall faster than either believed to be humanly possible. It took two hours for them to find him sitting on a random park bench reading a manga magazine aimed at middle-schoolers.

"We should get Tsumiki to look at him" Sonia suggests.

"Good idea, let's go" Souda agrees, and the two drag Gundam back to school, who was too engrossed in his Jump to care.

"Something's wrong with Gundam!" both of them cry as soon as Tsumiki opens the door.

"Yeah, these hamsters won't leave me alone and there's no strawberry milk in my fridge so I had to steal it from the new-Shinpachi" Gundam declares and starts picking his nose yet again.

"Get that out of your nose!" Sonia demands and smacks Gundam's hand away from his face.

"Another one!" Tsumiki cries in disbelief.

"What do you mean another one?" Souda begins to sweat nervously.

"Well Gundam isn't the only one who… I think it's best if you see for yourself" Tsumiki sighs and invites the trio into her room.

"I don't get paid enough for all the stuff I go through" Souda mutters to himself before following the other two into the room.

* * *

_Considering that neither Shinpachi nor Souda get paid at all, yes, they should get paid more for dealing with Gintoki and Gundam respectively. However, they are not alone in this particular battle, they actually aren't even the ones with the problem so why am I even talking about those two? Eight people had their personalities swapped, we've seen two, who else shares this battle? Chapter twos were created for a reason._

* * *

**AN: In my fantasies Gundam wears pink pajamas and Souda is a Strawberry Milky and you can't stop me so there! This is obviously a Dangan Ronpa/Gintama crossover. The souls were swapped based on voice actors ex. Gintoki and Gundam share a voice actor so their souls switched. They have no idea where they are, but the only two characters we've seen don't particularly care so we'll see some confusion next chapter. By the way, starting next chapter I'll be referring to someone by whatever soul they have ex. Gintoki will be called Gintoki even though he's in Gundam's body. Also if you couldn't tell this is pre-despair for Dangan Ronpa. ******** This fanfiction will contain _NO SHIPS,_ some may be heavily implied but I'm gonna be keeping away from ships for the most part, so sorry if you want ships.** Constructive criticism is great, flames not so much, and I'm sorry if anyone was OOC and being inconstant using first and last names, I'm Canadian I don't get that stuff! I called them what _I _know them as. That's it, Adagan _OUT_


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Six

Chapter 2: The Other Six

* * *

**AN: I'll be swapping the order of worlds each chapter, so this will start in the Dangan Ronpa universe and finish in the Gintama universe. Thanks go out to my sister Xscta... something something something for drawing the cover picture, beta reading and commenting. I am a teenager who lives in Canada, now ask yourself, "do they own Dangan Ronpa or Gintama?"  
**

-Dangan Ronpa-

* * *

Tsumiki's room looked like a bomb had gone off in it. But the bomb was still going off. "Oowada" was angrily chasing "Togami" around the room while "Togami" laughed like an idiot about how he would bring down the government, Ishimaru and Chihiro were trying to hold the enraged "Oowada" back while he threatened to arrest them, Fukawa appeared to be having a mental breakdown over what happened to her white knight, Saionji was yelling at Tsumiki to fix her big sis Koizumi while "Koizumi" herself latched herself onto an annoyed "Gundam". So overall it was sort of weird.

"What do you think you're doing, get off of him" Sonia commands of "Koizumi".

"Never! I'll never let go of my Gin-chan!" "Koizumi" declares, "not until he agrees to marry me!"

"He clearly has no intention of marrying you, so I must request that you let go of him" Sonia orders as she grabs Gintoki and tries to pull him away, Souda started crying a bit.

"Both of you get off!" Gintoki yells and somehow flings both of the girls across the room.

"Kyaa! Such cruel treatment, it turns me on!" "Koizumi" cries happily.

"Gundam!" Sonia gasps, "he may be acting differently but I'm positive Gundam has no romantic feelings for you."

"No! _Gin-chan_ is **MINE** so lay off ß*+*#!" "Koizumi" says warningly.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am?!" Sonia cries angrily, loosing her cool.

"No, can't say I do" "Koizumi" sneers tauntingly.

"_I_ am **_PRINCESS_** Sonia Nevermind! How dare you address me in such a manner!" Sonia shrieks.

"And _I_ am Sa-chan the ninja, Gin-chan's fiancé!" "Koizumi" declares.

"Don't you dare lie to royalty like that!" Sonia cries and lunges at the ninja, the two quickly engaging in a physical fight.

"Sonia!" Souda calls tearfully.

"What's your problem?" Gintoki asks in a non-caring manner.

"Gintoki! Would you mind giving me a hand?" "Togami" requests assistance from where "Oowada" has pinned him to the floor, Chihiro and Ishimaru trying to pull him off.

"Yeah I mind Zura-" Gintoki sighs lazily.

"Zura ja nai Katsura da!" "Togami" interrupts.

"Whatever Zura, I don't wanna deal with mayora right now" Gintoki finishes, ignoring Katsura once again correcting him.

"Who do you think you're calling mayora ß $***)?" "Oowada" growls, "and will you two quit it before I arrest you?!"

"You need to stop Kyoudai!" Ishimaru declares.

"I'm sorry Oowada" Chihiro whimpers.

"Just back off and let me do my job already!" "Oowada" orders, "now look at what you did!" Katsura squirms away from his fellow swapped and leaps out the window.

"You'll never catch me!" he laughs as he jumps.

"Byakuya-sama!" Fukawa cries and jumps after him.

"Nice work HijiBAKA, it'll take forever to find him now" Gintoki taunts.

"It's Hijikata you * 3* ß $+ **!" "Oowada" snaps, "and it's their fault! They let him get away!"

"I-I'm sorry Oowada…" Chihiro sniffles.

"Oi! Pig ß*+*#! Hurry up and fix big sis Koizumi!" Saionji commands of Tsumiki.

"I'm trying but I don't know what to do and now Togami's run off and I just DON'T KNOW!" Tsumiki sobs.

"I don't need your excuses, I don't want a big sis Sa-chan, I want my big sis Koizumi!" Saionji whines.

"But there's nothing for me to do! There's nothing physically wrong with them, it's all mental, like their personalities just changed completely, Oowada's a mayo obsessed cop now, Koizumi's a masochist ninja, Togami's an idiot terrorist, and Gundam is a lazy-! I don't actually know yet, but he can be a samurai or something!" Tsumiki declares each new characteristic.

* * *

_I'm going to end this segment there. Poor Tsumiki, if she only knew how close she is, actually, she's spot on! But moving on, in our other dimension we have the last three to meet._

* * *

-Gintama-

The Yorozuya trio were surprised to say the least that they weren't the only ones there, however this universe is lucky, they didn't get overly chaotic characters.

"The Shinsengumi, the ninjas and Katsura and Elizabeth? What are all of you doing here?" Shinpachi asks the group.

"Oi china girl, did your boss break too?" Sogo asks in his usual monotone voice.

"Gin-chan didn't break! He evolved into Gun-chan!" Kagura explains.

"Something's wrong with Toshi!" Kondo declares, said male is being held captive by the Shinsengumi captain.

"I already *^€{**& told you! I'm not this "Toshi" person I'm Oowada Mondo! And there's nothing wrong with me so *^€{ off!" "Toshi" angrily commands.

"It's the perfect opportunity to kill him but it's no fun if he won't fight back" Sogo sighs in disappointment.

"I never said I wouldn't fight back you ) 3* *^€{**& ß $+ **! I'll take you any time!" Oowada declares, always ready for a fight.

"Oh really?" Sogo gains a dangerous glint in his eye, he pulls a bazooka out of nowhere and shoots it in Oowada's direction.

The gang leader in a police officer's body narrowly avoids the blast, "what the *^€{ do you think you're doing pulling cheap tricks like that!"

"What? Did you forbid bazookas?" Sogo asks flatly.

"Both of you should just cut it out" "Sa-chan" interjects, "honestly, I'm surrounded my stupid boys, if anyone else is in this situation it had better be a girl."

"As you can see Sarutobi has the same problem" Zenzou points out, not looking up from his Jump.

"Can I leave yet? I've had quite enough of this stupidity" "Katsura" sighs.

"Oh! It got you too Zura?" Kagura asks.

"I'm not Zura, my name is Togami, and you will refer to me as such" "Katsura" introduces himself.

"This is awful, we're lost without anyone knowing we are, I'm surrounded by boys and the only other person here from class-D is Gundam and he doesn't seem to care!" "Sa-chan" cries in disdain. Gundam is still loving Sadaharu and hasn't noticed that he isn't the only one in this situation, Oowada is very obviously wanting to join him, but trapped be a certain gorilla.

"Sa-chan's already met Gun-chan!" Kagura points out.

"That's weird," Shinpachi frowns in confusion.

"It's not Sa-chan it's Koizumi Mahiru, get it right!" "Sa-chan" orders.

"It's not just them, all of them seem to know each other" Zenzou adds, still not looking up.

"Really?" Shinpachi wonders, "That's so weird how would they know each other?"

"I dunno" Zenzou shrugs, "also, the doctor says there's nothing physically wrong with any of them, they just changed in the middle of the night."

"That's very weird" Shinpachi mumbles and begins to think.

"As much as I enjoy listening to you talk about my non-existent mental issues, I will be going now" Togami sighs and begins to leave, then he glares at Elizabeth when he tries to follow him, "stop following me!"

So Togami walks away, leaving poor Elizabeth behind.

"Uh, wait a second, shouldn't we keep an eye on Katsura, since he's one of the personality victims?" Shinpachi reminds everyone.

"The egotistical one shall be fine, he is merely sure to get lost and perhaps taken by law enforcers to a barred room," Gundam explains, not taking his eyes off of Sadaharu, who appears to be enjoying the attention, "how did two mortals such like yourselves come to have custody over such a marvelous beast?"

"He was a gift, his name is Sadaharu" Kagura proudly announces.

"Wait, go back to the part where Togami gets arrested" Koizumi requests.

"Ah! Why didn't we arrest Katsura?!" Kondo demands.

"Beats me, we were busy with the mayo-ß $+ ** Sogo shrugs.

"What the *^€{ does mayonnaise have to do with me?" Oowada demands angrily.

"Sadaharu… that is a satisfactory name for this creature, but are you positive you are giving him enough attention? A beast of this size requires every ounce of your time, lest he die of loneliness" Gundam ignores everyone but Kagura.

"Oh no! Sadaharu's going to die?! How do I fix him Gun-chan?!" Kagura demands as she hugs her giant pet dog.

"He appears to be content when one pets him like so, I would suggest doing this twice daily to make him feel appreciated" Gundam says as he demonstrates.

"Like this?" Kagura asks as she mimics his actions.

* * *

_Well they don't seem to be getting anywhere so I'll leave that group there. We now know all eight of the swapped characters, Gintoki and Gundam, Hijikata and Oowada, Sa-chan and Koizumi, and lastly, Katsura and Togami. Am I the only one who thinks this will end well? Yes? Okay._

* * *

**AN: Sonia vs. Sa-chan, I'm enjoying it. I'm sorry if Sonia was OOC but I don't like her much so I had her spaz out a bit. This chapter seemed short, and the second half wasn't nearly as chaotic as the first, but the next one will have a lot of that Gintama weirdness we all love hopefully. I feel like Gundam didn't get enough screen time, but that can't be helped, he was busy with Sadaharu. Also Gintoki will probably be spending the majority of this story in his pajamas, just because I can. I'm sorry about covering up all swear words, I have problems with swear words for no particular reason. Anyways, that's about it, see you next chapter Adagan _OUT._  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Search For Katgami

Chapter 3: The Search for Katgami

* * *

**AN: Katgami is a mix of Katsura and Togami's names, I have one for everyone, Guntoki, Oowakata, Ma-chan. I don't own Gintama or Dangan ronpa.**

* * *

-Gintama-

It was a bit after when we left off last time that the group decided to search for Togami, he's a prick but he's still stuck in this weird situation.

"We should split up into two groups" Shinpachi suggests, "so that we can try to cover more ground."

"The Shinsengumi will stick together, we'll check Shinpachi's house" Kondo decides.

"Like #*[[ you will!" Shinpachi cries, "no one needs to check my house! Just check the streets, I don't think he would go inside anywhere."

"Okay then, us Yorozuya will check the Sukunbo in all the stores" Kagura declares as she and Gundam stop petting Sadaharu.

"No we won't!" Shinpachi cries.

"Sarutobi and I'll go check through this Jump" Zenzou decides.

"I'm not Sarutobi I'm Koizumi! Also, no we won't, we'll go with Gundam's group this way, Mondo's group and the duck thing will go that way" Koizumi orders, "no questions, we'll meet back up here in two hours whether we've found Togami or not!"

"I hate to sound mean, but I think I like this Koizumi girl better than Sa-chan" Shinpachi declares.

Mondo grimaces as he stares at Elizabeth, "this thing freaks me out" he announces, "what IS it?"

"I don't think anyone knows for sure" Kondo declares, "we'll see you in two hours!"

"Oh, and try to avoid regular cast members, we don't want them finding out something's wrong" Shinpachi gives a final warning.

With that the Shinsengumi and Elizabeth leave, Elizabeth holding a sign that reads "good luck".

"Alright let's move out" Koizumi orders as she snatches Zenzou's Jump, much to his annoyance, she then takes the lead and begins to walk through the streets.

"Is she always this bossy?" Kagura asks Gundam, annoyed because she was told what to do.

"Yes Orange One, she is always commanding others to do her bidding, much as she is doing now" Gundam explains.

"Oh! I leveled up! I'm not mortal anymore I'm Orange One!" Kagura cries happily.

"However, when I'm speaking of both of you, you are referred to as mortals" Gundam explains, Shinpachi being the other one he's talking about.

"What! Shinpachi! Stop dragging down my rank!" Kagura yells and whacks Shinpachi on the back of the head, sending him flying, right into his sister.

"You three are on your own, Sarutobi's my only responsibility for this adventure" Zenzou whispers and drags Koizumi away.

"Tae! Are you alright?" Kyubei asks her friend.

"Shinpachi, what are you doing here" Tae asks.

"Oh, w-we're just um…" Shinpachi searches for something to say.

"We're looking for Katgami!" Kagura announces.

"Katsura!" Shinpachi corrects and throws a hand over Kagura's mouth, "we're looking for Katsura."

"Glasses One, who is this-" Gundam begins but Shinpachi places a hand on his mouth too.

"Ew! Kagura did you just _lick_ my hand?!" Shinpachi demands staring at his hand in disgust.

"Shinpachi leveled up! What's our group title now?" Kagura asks Gundam, who followed her lead and also licked Shinpachi's hand.

"You are now officially level 2 mortals, please contain your gratitude" Gundam says as if he's knighting them.

"Yahoo! Thanks a ton Gun-chan!" Kagura grins, completely satisfied with her new status.

"They're all acting oddly, shall I cut them down Otae-chan?" Kyubei offers.

"No, no, that's alright Kyubei, but they are acting weird, what's wrong?" Tae asks the trio.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, we just need to be going now, we'll see you later sis!" Shinpachi says, grabs Kagura and Gundam's wrists and runs, leaving the two girls very confused.

As for the ninja, they ran into someone else.

"Sarutobi? How are you today?" Tsukuyo asks the female of the duo.

"Hey! I'm here too ya know!" Zenzou cries out in annoyance.

"For the last time, I'm not Sa-" Zenzou whacks her on the beck of the head with his jump, "hey! What was that for!"

"Nothing" he lies simply and goes on reading.

"Don't lie to me, I'm not stupid!" Sa-chan snaps angrily and snatches the jump away again she then tosses it away.

"My Jump!" Zenzou calls and chases after it.

"I can't believe I need to deal with this" Koizumi sighs.

"None of the girls in Yoshiwara have a Jump obsession problem, you should visit sometime" Tsukuyo offers like the good person she is, deciding not to ask what's wrong with her, also like the good person she is.

"I think I will but first I need to find-" Koizumi begins.

"Gintoki! We all know" Zenzou interrupts, "well, we need to get going, we have special assassin stuff to attend to, bye!"

"You're looking for Gintoki? In that case let me go with you, I need to thank him for… something" Tsukuyo turns away and blushes, despite only referring to the last time he helped her out.

"If you plan on making any moves on him I'd forget it, he probably wouldn't notice," Koizumi suggests, referring to the fact that Gundam only cares about animals.

Now we turn to group two, the Shinsengumi and Elizabeth.

"Will you quit trying to *^€{**& blow me up!" Oowada demands right after Sogo's 17th try at shooting him with his bazooka.

"Of course I will, as soon as you're dead" Sogo compromises.

"Look, I don't want to be here, so can you not blow me up? Wait for that vice-captain of yours to get back from vacation or whatever, then you can blow him up!" Oowada suggests, twitching with anger.

Sogo's reply is another narrowly missing blast from his bazooka, "oops my finger slipped."

"Like #*££ it did!" Oowada cries in frustration.

"Toshi! Sogo! Stop fighting!" Kondo orders.

"Shut up gorilla!" Oowada orders angrily, sending Kondo into depression.

Elizabeth meanwhile has paused and is staring at Madao, who is sitting curled up in a cardboard box.

And Madao stares at Elizabeth.

And the two stare at each other…

…

…

…

…

…

And Elizabeth walks away.

Meanwhile the Shinsengumi met another member of the Shinsengumi.

"There you are! Everyone's been looking for you all morning!" Yamazaki exclaims to his superior officers.

"Who the *^€{ is this loser" Oowada demands.

"W-what? Vice-chief!" Yamazaki cries in un-understanding.

"Well I guess there's no use hiding it" Sogo decides as he aims his bazooka at Oowada.

"You see, something happened last night and now Toshi thinks he's a delinquent" Kondo sums up the situation.

"Bike gang leader, will you quit it?!" Oowada both corrects Kondo and yells at Sogo for the latest blast.

"What's wrong?" Sogo fakes innocent.

"Wait, what?" Yamazaki voices his confusion.

"Don't worry Zaki, no one else gets it either!" Kondo encourages, "now let's keep looking for Katsura!"

Two hours of explosions, avoiding regular cast members and pointless encounters with Madao later, everyone (plus Yamazaki and Tsukuyo somehow) meet up in front of the doctor place.

"So much for not letting anyone find out" Shinpachi sighs, referring to the two newcomers.

"I actually don't know what's happening" Tsukuyo announces.

"Everyone's names and personalities changed uh-huh!" Kagura announces.

"That doesn't explain much, Gintoki, could you by any chance…" Tsukuyo begins speaking to Gundam.

"Fool! When did I ever deem it acceptable to speak to me? I am the great Tanaka Gundam, however fear not, approach me and approach your demise by my hands" Gundam laughs.

"I see" Tsukuyo nods in understanding.

Suddenly, a limousine pulls up and out steps Togami, wearing an expensive suit, he cut Katsura's hair short, like in the Benizakura arc, only a bit neater, and a flowery background flows out behind him, but the flowers are money instead.

"Ugh, you're still here?" Togami sneers.

"Zura! Where did you get all this money?" Kagura asks in amazement.

"I have my ways" Togami replies "also, my name is Togami."

"Either way, you're arreste-" Kondo pauses as Togami shoves money in his face.

"How could you believe that we would take a bribe like that?!" Yamazaki cries as Kondo accepts the money.

"Because of them" Togami gestures towards Sogo and Kondo.

"I can buy my Otae-chan all the ice cream in Edo!" Kondo cries excitedly.

"And I can buy that new bazooka, the one with cup holders" Sogo muses

"I'll break your arms" Oowada growls a warning.

"I'd like to see you try" Sogo pulls out the bazooka.

"Where do you keep that thing?" Oowada demands as he stands down.

"You really don't want to know" Sogo replies flatly.

"What the *^€{?" Oowada just stares at him weird.

"Uh, everyone, maybe we should call everyone we know to see if they know anything about… those four?" Yamazaki suggests to end the argument, referring to the swapped.

Everyone but the swapped and Yamazaki glance at each other, terror on each of they're faces, and they all ask one question; "everyone?"

* * *

_Well they've found Togami, so I suppose it's time to turn to Dangan Ronpa. They too are searching for Katgami, only they're looking for the Katsura part._

* * *

-Dangan Ronpa-

"How will we find Byakuya-sama?!" Fukawa cries and tugs on her braids, shortly after we left off last time she returned, having lost track of Katsura.

"He'll be fine, Zura knows how to cross the street" Gintoki says, not at all concerned.

"Let's just hunt him down and lock him up" Hijikata growls his suggestion.

"Let us split into two groups" Sonia offers as she fixes her hair, having just finished her fight with Sa-chan.

"You look great Sonia-san!" Souda insists, but she ignores him and goes on fixing her hair.

"Chihiro and I refuse to leave Oowada in this situation" Ishimaru announces.

"Y-yeah" Chihiro nods timidly.

"I'm Hijikata, for the millionth time ) 3* it" Hijikata snaps.

"I-I'm sorry" Chihiro whimpers.

"Whatever, just try to remember" Hijikata scoffs.

"I'm going with my Gin-chan!" Sa-chan announces and throws her arms around him.

"I shall be accompanying Gundam, as I do not trust him with this woman" Sonia glares at Sa-chan.

"I wanna go with Sonia-san!" Souda groups himself.

"I have to go with big sis Koizumi!" Saionji decides.

"Wait, so everyone wants to go with Gin-chan! I thought we wanted two groups!" Gintoki cries in realization.

"Not everyone, I'd rather avoid you" Hijikata grumbles.

"No one asked you mayora!" Gintoki snaps.

"Quit calling me that!" Hijikata orders.

"I don't care who goes with who as long as we find my- I mean as long as we find Byakuya-sama!" Fukawa cries.

"So then Fukawa can go with Ishimaru's group and then the others can be in Gundam's group" Tsumiki suggests.

"Don't tell me what to do ugly pig ß*+€#! What are you gonna do?" Saionji demands.

"I-I'm sorry" Tsumiki cries, "I-I was gonna stay here and try to find out what's wrong with them."

"Humph, fine, at least then I won't have to see your ugly face!" Saionji sneers her consent.

"I'm sorry for having such an ugly face" Tsumiki sobs.

"Classmates! May I suggest that we try to avoid the others in classes D and H, it wouldn't be good for them to uncover this situation" Ishimaru suggests.

"Good idea" Sonia agrees, "good luck you guys."

The two groups parted ways with that, we'll start with Gundam's group, because… well, just because.

"Don't walk so close to him!" Sa-chan orders of Sonia.

"I will stand wherever I please" Sonia replies and moves a bit closer to Gintoki.

"You're making him uncomfortable, only I'm allowed this close to Gin-chan!" Sa-chan snaps as she too moves closer.

"Both of you go away! You're invading my personal space!" Gintoki cries.

"Keep going Gin-san, keep being cruel to turn me on!" Sa-chan cries in excitement "I'm ready whenever you are!"

"You disgust me, you should stay away from both of us for a while" Sonia glares.

"No one's trying to turn you on!" Gintoki yells at Sa-chan.

"You should just bug off, you're supposed to be Kagura aren't you? So stop showing a romantic interest! I have enough rivals as it is, Tsu-ki, Tae, Kyubei, Tama, the list goes on!" Sa-chan explains agitatedly.

"I have no attraction towards this "Gin-chan" however he is currently using my friend's body" Sonia clarifies her intentions.

"Am I the only one feeling left out?" Souda asks Saionji, depressed by the topic.

"Don't talk to me, I'm upset" Saionji orders, so those two are just lonely.

"Oi, Gundam!" the familiar voice of Kuzuryuu calls.

The five freeze, Souda and Sonia look expectantly at Gintoki, who points at himself and mouths "me?"

"See you guys later!" Saionji laughs and drags Sa-chan away.

"Gin-chan!" Sa-chan cries as she's forced to leave.

Kuzuryuu shrugs off Sa-chan's weirdness and continues, "Peko wanted to ask you something."

The sword wielding girl blushes as the spotlight is shoved at her, "y-you see, I was just wondering if I could… pet your hamsters?"

"You mean the new-Sadaharu's? Go for it" Gundam shoves the hamsters towards her.

Peko is too caught up in the hamsters to notice Gundam's weirdness, or, weirder than usual, however Kuzuryuu was unaffected by the sense dulling fluffy drug that is a hamster.

"You're acting weird, or, weirder than usual" Kuzuryuu points out, "also why are you in pajamas?"

"Eh? Nah, I'm naturally this weird" Gintoki replies casually, "and because getting dressed takes too much effort, I've walked the streets in weirder."

"Well as great as it was to see you two, we gotta go, Peko say goodbye to the hamsters!" Souda insists, wanting to get all three of them out of there, however Peko is a bit pre-occupied, and Kuzuryuu wasn't about to tell her to stop.

"Um, Peko, we really must be going" Sonia urges, but Peko is still pre-occupied.

"Oi, Piko new-Shinpachi and new-Kagura say we need to go now, so the new-Sadaharu's and I need to go" Gintoki declares in his bored tone.

"It's Peko," Peko corrects, that being the only thing that can grab her attention, she then reluctantly stops petting the hamsters.

"You can pet them some other time" Kuzuryuu sighs a suggestion to his childhood friend, quickly glaring at the trio.

"I suppose so" Peko agrees with her master.

"Later" Kuzuryuu waves as he and Peko leave, Peko with one last reluctant glance back at the Four Dark Gods of Destruction.

"Thank god they left" Souda lets out a sigh of relief as soon as the two are gone.

"I was worried Kuzuryuu was going to pry deeper" Sonia admits her own worries.

"I don't get what the big problem was, some random lady just wanted to pet the new-Sadaharu's," Gintoki shrugs as he begins to pick his nose yet again, Sonia throws her arms up in defeat, surrendering to his gross new habit.

Moving on, with Saionji and Sa-chan, even after fleeing outside from the two childhood friends, they still ran into someone.

"Gin-chan!" Sa-chan sobs after she's been forced to leave her obsession.

"Quit whining already ß*+€# and gimme my big sis Koizumi back!" Saionji orders.

"A little kid like you has no right to boss me around!" Sa-chan huffs in reply.

"Do I want to know what's happening?" Kirigiri asks flatly from where she just observed the short argument.

"Bug off you-" Saionji stops herself, "wait a sec, you're supposed to be smart right?"

"Do you even have to ask that?" Kirigiri asks in a deadpan tone.

"Then can you figure out something, the pig ß*+€# is too stupid to figure it out" Saionji grimaces at the thought of the nurse.

"It depends, some cases take me mere seconds to figure out, for instance, why Hinata just dove into the sewer" Kirigiri gives her example and a loud shush comes from underground, "others take a bit longer to figure out."

"I don't care about big bro Hinata's problems, just tell me what's wrong with big sis Koizumi!" Saionji demands.

"There's nothing wrong with me brat! Also that's **SA-CHAN**, now let's go back to Gin-chan so he can **** me and we can ***** and ****!" Sa-chan begs.

"First question, who's Sa-chan?" Kirigiri begins her investigation.

"Big sis Koizumi says she's Sa-chan" Saionji pouts her response.

"Second question, who's Gin-chan?" Kirigiri asks.

"Gundam" Saionji replies shortly.

Kirigiri gives Koizumi an odd look, "okay then, third question, where did she learn about such dirty S&M play?"

"How should I know! And how does that help us figure this out? Do you or do you not know what's wrong with her?!" Saionji snaps, Kirigiri pauses.

…

"I'm sorry but the investigation is only free if it takes me less than three questions, from here on out it's 10,000 yen for each additional question" Kirigiri explains.

"WHAT?! You're a thief!" Saionji cries as she hands over the money.

"Alright question four," Kirigiri prepares her question, "why does Koizumi want to do such dirty S&M with Gundam?"

Saionji throws her hands in the air and screams in annoyance.

Moving on to the second group, let's see what Hijikata, Chihiro, Ishimaru and Fukawa are doing. They seem to be doing better, they're actually outside.

"Do we have a car? It'll be faster to scout the streets that way" Hijikata points out.

"Regrettably not, but we have a motorcycle" Ishimaru declares.

"What good is that going to do?!" Hijikata demands.

Chihiro looks close to tears due to their hero acting so cold, "w-we're sorry" Ishimaru pats his short friend on the back.

"Tch, whatever" Hijikata growls, "I swear if either of them pulls out a bazooka I'll murder them" he grumbles to himself" the other two glance at each other in confusion.

"Hey! You guys!" the voice of the ever-hopeful Komaeda calls, "have any of you seen Hinata-kun?"

"Who's that?" Hijikata mumbles.

"More importantly have YOU seen Byakuya-sama?" Fukawa demands.

"I've checked all his favorite trash cans but he wasn't there" Komaeda ignores the agitated girl.

"You do know where he is don't you?!" Fukawa accuses.

"…It will make you despair… but then you'll have plenty of hope to make up on afterwards, so I guess it'll be worth it, he's at the park, Naegi's already there but you might not…" Komaeda doesn't get to finish since the four bolted away towards the park.

Once they arrive they see Naegi standing there traumatized, and Katsura's there too… he's Katsurapping!

"**_BYAKUYA-SAMA!_**" Fukawa cries as she is devoured by despair.

"Naegi, what's happening?!" Ishimaru demands.

"I don't know, I just don't know" Naegi mumbles, "what's wrong with him?"

"S-something happened and now he thinks he's a terrorist named Katsura, something similar happened to Oowada, Koizumi and Gundam" Chihiro explains.

"B-but why is he…" Naegi begins.

"Question twenty six, why is Togami rapping?" Kirigiri cuts in as the other group arrives, despite the fact that Saionji stopped answering ages ago.

"He's doing it again?" Gintoki sighs as that trio also arrives.

"Gin-chan!" Sa-chan cries as she jumps at him, he dodges and she lands on her face.

"Hey! Don't hurt big sis Koizumi!" Saionji snaps.

"You're familiar with Togami's behavior?" Ishimaru gasps, "then how do we stop him?!"

"Why would we want to stop this hella rad rapping?" Sonia asks, attempting to use slang.

"It's not rap! It's Katsurap yo!" Katsura declares, also attempting to use slang.

") 3* it! I'll never be able to stop calling it Katsurap now!" Souda cries out in annoyance.

"Katsura! You're disrupting the peace! Quit it or I'll bring you in, well I will anyway but whatever!" Hijikata yells at the terrorist.

"You're disrupting the peace too by yelling! I should call the police on YOU!" Katsura retorts.

"I _am_ the police!" Hijikata replies.

"No you're not…" Chihiro and Ishimaru mutter.

"You know what, can we just go back to school? You guys can explain everything there, to EVERYONE" Naegi clarifies.

Everyone but the swapped and Naegi glance at each other, terror on each of they're faces, and they all ask one question; "everyone?"

* * *

_Well now that both parts of Katgami have been found I suppose we're done here for now._

* * *

**AN: Chapter three is so long! I'm so proud. By the way that scene with Elizabeth and Madao was the most necessary scene in history. Koizumi accidentally played her part very well, give her a hand! The same can't be said for the other seven however. Just to clarify, there isn't meant to be any counterparcy between the non-swapped and other non-swapped, other that they're closeness to each swapped character, ex. Tsukuyo and Kirigiri don't share any commonacity. That's all I have to say for this chapter, Adagan _OUT._  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Explaining pt1

Chapter 4: Explaining pt.1

* * *

**AN: Once again, no commonacity between characters other than the swapped! I don't own Dangan Ronpa or Gintama.**

* * *

-Dangan Ronpa-

The small group had made their way back to the school, each dreading having to explain the situation to everyone; except the swapped who don't count.

Right now they're sitting in the principal's office to use the PA system, they all voted that Naegi would use the PA system, since it's his idea.

"Um, attention, can everyone from classes D and H please come down to the gym, we have an important um, announcement and that's-" Naegi doesn't get to finish since the character who's STILL in his pyjamas interrupts him.

"And bring anything with sugar in it as an offering to Gin-chan" Gintoki interrupts.

"And I want all Amanto to leave this planet" Katsura cuts in, "also for everyone to quit calling me Zura."

"I want Gin-chan naked on my bed!" Sa-chan throws in her request.

"No, just _NO_" everyone replies.

"This isn't a drive-through" Kirigiri points out flatly.

"What do you want" Gintoki asks, ignoring Kirigiri and turning to Hijikata.

"Mayonnaise" Hijikata replies simply, not to anyone of the swapped surprise.

"Well all those requests were ridiculous so just bring the sugar" Gintoki suggests.

"Hey! Mayonnaise isn't ridiculous! You're ridiculous for believing people will give a broke excuse for a protagonist like you anything!" Hijikata snaps.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over my **FANBASE**!" Gintoki snaps back.

"No one here cares about the fact you always win popularity polls!" Hijikata growls in reply.

"Everyone always cares about how awesome I am!" Gintoki retorts.

"You mean not at all?" Hijikata sneers.

"Gin-chan is better than everyone here combined!" Sa-chan cries in her obsession's defence.

"Shut-up! You aren't even in the top seventeen!" both Gintoki and Hijikata both shout.

"I am however!" Katsura buts in for no particular reason.

"What's your point?" Hijikata demands.

"Nothing, I simply thought it would be good to put out there, also once I was on the list twice, both as Katsura and Zurako!" Katsura declares.

"I was there twice too, as Gintoki and Pako" Gintoki brags as well.

"It was the first poll, half of the regular characters weren't around yet!" Hijikata points out, annoyed by the duo bringing up stale news.

"Character polls are stupid anyways, so quit talking about it!" Sa-chan orders, bothered by her low ranking.

"Hey! Why is the PA still on?!" Saionji demands of Naegi.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, uh, ignore them! Once more, classes D and H come to the gym!" Naegi reminds them and turns the PA off, the four continued to quarrel but at least it is no longer on the air.

Elsewhere, over the school students of classes D and H are having thoughts on the outburst, "what?", "who was that?", "why do we have to go to the gym?", "how'd Naegi get on the PA?", "when were crazy people allowed into the school?", "it couldn't have been…", and so on.

Everyone arrives gradually into the gym, the small group of swapped and company are hiding behind a large blue curtain.

"Where are Hinata and Komaeda?" Ishimaru quietly asks the others.

"I haven't an idea" Sonia replies just as quietly.

"Well, Hinata's technically in the reserve course, maybe we should have added him in message?" Chihiro suggests.

"Nah, if Naegi was the one making the message Hinata could've figured out he should come" Souda points out.

"I dunno, big bro Hinata's friends with YOU so he can't be too bright" Saionji inputs.

"Hey!" Souda snaps, offended by the classical dancer's comment.

"Shhh!" Naegi insists, "we don't want to be found out here until everyone's here."

"That isn't going to happen, not with THEM here anyways" Fukawa declares, referring to the four swapped, yelling at each other.

"I know where they are" Kirigiri buts in, "they're in the sewers, they most definitely didn't hear the announcement."

"Then who's gonna go get them?" Sonia asks.

"Since most of you will reply with that you need to stay with someone we'll do the obvious" Kirigiri predicts, "we'll send Naegi."

"Wait, what?" Naegi demands as the others mumble their agreement.

"Hurry back Naegi!" Ishimaru urges as Naegi is basically kicked out.

Meanwhile, outside the curtain everyone else doesn't understand.

"Hey, does anyone know why we're here?" Kuwata asks the group.

"Isn't Makoto-chan supposed to tell us? That's what Ibuki heard" Ibuki declares.

"That's what I heard too" Maizono agrees.

"What about those voices? Who was that? They sounded sorta familiar didn't they?" Owari demands.

"One of them was Gundam but I don't know about the other three, Koizumi might've been one of them" Kuzuryuu announces, recalling when Peko and him had run into Gundam, everyone stares at him like he's insane, "what the *^€{ are all of you looking at."

"Well, Gundam's weird but not THAT kind of weird…" Hagakure shrugs, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"No… now that I think of it he WAS acting odd when we ran into him earlier, and it was his voice undoubtably" Peko agrees with her young master.

"You mean Gundam really was one of the announcement guys?" Asahina asks unbelievingly.

"It would seem so, also, did anyone notice that other than Naegi and Gundam, Kirigiri, Togami, Fukawa, Ishimaru, Oowada, Chihiro, Hinata, Komaeda, Sonia, Souda, Tsumiki, Saionji and Koizumi are missing?" Celest points out, "Yamada, get me my royal milk tea."

"Right away Ludenberg-dono!" Yamada replies and runs off to prepare the beverage.

"So then the other three weirdos must have been one of them!" Nidai declares in his usual loud tone as Yamada returns (he's taught himself to prepare Celest's tea quickly so he doesn't anger her.)

"We're here, we can start now" Naegi announces as he enters the gym with Hinata and Komaeda right behind, Hinata fending off the "attacking" Komaeda.

"About time! Care to explain, I'm like, _really_ busy" Junko sighs, her sister right at her side as usual.

"Uh, you see I don't actually understand completely the rest of you can take over now!" Naegi calls to the people behind the curtain who reluctantly come out at the call.

"You see, what's happening is…" Souda laughs nervously, "er, Saionji you know right?"

"What? Don't shove this on me! Chihiro hasn't said anything this whole time make her explain!" Saionji decides.

"Huh? B-but I… uh, FUKAWA!" Chihiro cries and hides behind Hijikata who grimaces and pushes them away.

"Uwah! I-I don't want it! Gundam! You do it!" Fukawa accidentally calls.

Then everything was quiet, all attention turned to Gintoki. Gintoki was picking his nose until this point. He's casually standing between Souda and Sonia, who were trying to keep him out of trouble. He lazily takes his finger out of his nose and wipes it off on Souda's hair, much to the mechanic's disgust.

"Wait, that's supposed to be me right?" Gintoki looks for confirmation.

"Allow me to explain before anyone asks any questions" Kirigiri injects into the conversation, "you see Gundam, Oowada, Koizumi and Togami-"

"Togami ja nai Katsura da!" Katsura interrupts.

"All suffered from a personality change," Kirigiri ignores Katsura, "Tsumiki is trying to find out what's happening so she has been excused from this meeting."

"Would that be why Gundam is in his pyjamas and Togami is dressed like some rapper?" Sakura asks.

"Togami ja nai Katsura da! Also it's not rap it's Katsurap! Does anyone else have any questions?" Katsura asks, everyone glares at him for this, they don't want to deal with questions.

"I do! What does the new-Koizumi think of ******" Teruteru asks like the pervert he is.

"Only if it's with Gin-chan!" Sa-chan cries and latches onto poor Gintoki, "also I'm Sa-chan, not Koizumi."

"May I ask a question?" Mukuro asks, "what are their new names, it would be inconvenient to wait until they correct us on their names."

"Good point sis!" Junko smiles and pats her sister on the back.

"Well I'm Gintoki" Gintoki introduces himself through grit teeth as he attempts to pry Sa-chan off him.

"Hijikata" Hijikata sighs as he lights a cigarette that materialized out of nowhere. Ishimaru and Chihiro stare with eyes wider than anyone thought possible.

"**STOP!**" Ishimaru cries and slaps the cigarette away, Chihiro then stomps on it repetitively.

"Oowada smoking is wrong!" Chihiro announces through teary eyes.

"What…? You really aren't going to make me go through this are you? I've already proved that I'll go to different planets to smoke so don't even try taking it away from me" Hijikata growls, but doesn't pull out another cigarette.

"So is this personality change why Togami ["Togami ja nai Katsura da!"] was rapping earlier?" Komaeda asks.

"Yes" Kirigiri replies flatly.

"Wait _that guy_ was **RAPPING**?!" Owari demands, pointing at Katsura, "and I missed it?!"

"It's not rap it's Katsurap yo!" Katsura corrects the gymnast.

"Don't worry Owari, I'm sure we'll see other weird stuff due to this" Nidai yells his encouragement to her.

"But it's that prick ["Prick ja nai Katsura da!"] rapping!" Owari whines in reply.

"So wait," Hagakure interrupts, "you're telling me that aliens replaced Togami, Oowada, Gundam and Koizumi in the middle of the night?!"

"No Hagakure, that's not-" Hinata begins to say.

"What?! Aliens kidnapped them?!" Ibuki gasps, "Ibuki can't believe the aliens didn't take her with them! Ibuki'll write a song about this, it'll be called "Aliens Sound Die Because I Was Left Behind"!"

"Amanto scum should all die I agree!" Katsura agrees with the eccentric girl.

"What are Amanto?" Leon questions Katsura.

"Aliens basically" Hijikata sighs in annoyance at the other three swapped, Sa-chan is still clinging to Gintoki, who's trying to shove her off, and Katsura is close to recruiting another Joi member.

"Hey are we done here? Can we get to the part where everyone gives me all their sugar?" Gintoki demands as he hurls Sa-chan across the gym.

"Big sis Koizumi!" Saionji cries in unnecessary concern and chases the taller girl across the gym, Sa-chan however is squealing in excitement.

"I only have doughnuts and those are MINE! I'd like to see you try to take them!" Asahina snaps, clutching her doughnut box protectively.

"Maybe you should have been the new-Kagura, she's protective of her food too" Gintoki thinks out loud.

"I'm already the new-Kagura" Sonia reminds him, subconsciously protective over her title.

"Yeah yeah I know" Gintoki sighs and waves the princess off, "so did anyone actually bring me anything?"

"You actually believed that people would bring you something simply because you ASKED?" Celest chuckles in amusement at Gintoki's antics.

"Well… I mostly just hoped they would" Gintoki admits lazily with a shrug, a bit of disappointment edging his voice.

"**HOOOOOOOOOOPE!**" Komaeda cries happily.

"Ew, hope" Junko curls her lip in distaste for the mere word.

"It's okay" Mukuro pats her sister sympathetically.

"Told you" Hijikata tells Gintoki, a slightly smug look on his face, "anyway, I'll be going now."

"Oi! Get back here! Say that to my face!" Gintoki angrily calls and follows the mayo-obsessed smoker.

* * *

_Everyone else followed the two out of the room. Now that everyone in the Dangan Ronpa universe understands the situation (to some extent) we can go the the Gintama universe. They have returned to the Yorozuya headquarters._

* * *

**AN: This is only half of the chapter sorry, it was just so long I had to split it into two parts. This is the Dangan Ronpa half and next week I'll post the Gintama half. If no one's noticed I update this story every Sunday. There isn't much else to say, everything will be commented on in the AN next chapter. So that's it, Adagan ****_OUT._**


	5. Chapter 5: Explaining pt2

Chapter 5: Explaining pt. 2

* * *

**AN: Here's the second part to last week's chapter, it's a complete mess but the story is only going to get better after this point! I still don't own Dangan Ronpa or Gintama.**

* * *

"Uh, do I have to call ALL of these numbers?" Yamazaki asks, staring at several phone books surrounding him, they had a similar idea to dump the work on the one who had the idea.

"Only the ones that are highlighted" Shinpachi replies, taking slight pity on the poor jimmy.

"Almost all of them are highlighted!" Yamazaki cries as he flips through one of the phone books.

"Don't worry Zaki, if they don't pick up just move on!" Kondo pats his panicked subordinate on the back, "unless it's Otae, then keep trying until she picks up."

"Why have we returned to the area where I awoke, have you all been lying this entire period of time?! The Four Dark Gods of Destruction truly ARE here!" Gundam concludes and once again begins tearing the room apart.

"Just get over it, your hamsters aren't here" Mahiru sigh, exhausted by Gundam's antics.

"They are not mere hamsters they are the Four Dark Gods of Destruction!" Gundam corrects as he throws food out of the fridge.

"Gin-san! We need food! Stop wasting it!" Shinpachi shouts his panicked attempt to stop Gundam.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Kagura yells as Gundam ignores Shinpachi and continues chucking the very little food out of the refrigerator.

"Just eat it off of the floor like the pig you are" Sogo suggests in his usual uncaring tone.

"What was that?! I'm not a pig I'm a lady!" Kagura snaps angrily at her rival.

"Have you seen the way you eat? It's obvious you're a pig" Sogo retorts in a calm way that pisses Kagura off.

"I said I'm not a pig!" Kagura yells as a battle cry and swings her leg to kick Sogo in the head, he quickly ducks and just like that a full blown fight begins.

"Try not to break anything" Shinpachi sighs, having given up on trying to bring any kind of order to the situation.

"Hopefully this'll keep that kid from blowing me up" Oowada sighs, exhausted from trying not to die by a bazooka.

Togami has nothing to say but I just think I should bring him up so that you don't assume he's run off again. Fear not! Togami is merely standing off to the side, hating everyone in the room (and lots of people who aren't in the room) Tsukuyo doesn't have anything to say either, she's standing off to the side too, however she is NOT hating everyone.

"Hello?" the question comes from the telephone (which is on speaker phone.)

"Oh! Shinpachi! I got ahold of your sister!" Yamazaki announces before going back to trying to contact people.

"Otae- san!" Kondo calls happily.

"Oh, it's just you, in that case I'll be going now" Tae says, slight annoyance towards the gorilla audible in her voice.

"Aneue! Please hold on, we need to tell you something important!" Shinpachi stops his sister.

"Is this about earlier today? Alright go ahead" Tae urges her brother to hurry so she doesn't have to deal with Kondo much longer.

"Come on young lady! Just try it on!" Tojo begs of his master and Yamazaki gets ahold of someone else.

"I already told you I'm not interested!" Kyubei snaps back, she then clears her throat and addresses everyone in the Yorozuya base, "this is the Yagyuu residence, how can I help you?"

"Ah, Kyu-chan, they called you too?" Tae asks her friend.

"Otae-chan? Yes I was also contacted, what's this all about?" Kyubei questions after her reply.

"Well you see-" Tsukuyo begins to say as she leaves where she was standing off to the side next to Togami but is interrupted by another newcomer.

"Ahahahaha! Hey Kintoki! Why'd you call?" Sakamoto laughs as he joins the conversation.

"We were surprised to get your call, we figured we'd been forgotten since we rarely get any screen time" Mutsu adds.

"Don't say things like that a hahaha, we just don't get to show up often since we're in space!" Sakamoto explains their absence as cheerfully as ever.

"Why are you idiots calling? We're just downstairs you know!" Catherine declares as the beasts that live beneath the Yorozuya are contacted.

"You should have just come downstairs if you wanted to say something" Otose agrees, unamused by the Yorozuya's oddness.

"Otose-sama, Catherine-sama, I believe that they must have something important to say, and are too lazy to tell everyone individually, so they want to get everyone in one go" Tama tells the two hags, using her machine powers to sense others are on the line.

"Uh, well, while that's pretty much true co-" Shinpachi begins but yet ANOTHER person joins the group, or, people actually.

"This is the Nobume of the Mimawarigumi how can we ruin your life?" Nobume asks in her light voice as she picks up.

A whacking noise and small grunt is heard, "you got it wrong again, it's how can we help you" Isaburo corrects his subordinate, but it doesn't sound like he cares much, he's most likely texting someone who won't text back as he says this.

"Right… sorry" Nobume murmurs, "this is the Mimawarigumi, how can we hurt you."

"Why do you even have their number highlighted?" Sogo demands as he avoids a swing from Kagura's umbrella and strikes back with a narrowly missing stab from his sword.

"Nobume! You should come over! I'm beating up the sadist ß $+ *( of the Shinsengumi!" Kagura suggests to her fellow member of the sadisterhood as she shoots three bullets from her umbrella.

"I wouldn't call this beating up" Sogo smirks as he deflects the bullets with his sword.

"Can I go?" Nobume asks her commander hopefully.

"We're working right now, you can go over later" Isaburo still doesn't sound like he cares much but declines her offer anyways.

"Uh, hello? This is Hasegawa" Madao announces as he joins the chat.

"You can hang up on that one" Zenzou tells Yamazaki, who does so, only for someone else to join the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Th-the Shogun!" Shinpachi cries in paranoid terror and surprise.

"Ah! That's for me!" a different, feminine voice insists.

"Soyo-hime!" Kagura calls excited that her friend has joined and ceases her fight with Sogo.

"Hello Kagura-chan! What are you calling for?" the princess asks, happy that she got the call.

"Mutsu! I don't know anybody!" Sakamoto announces with a laugh.

"Uh, am I supposed to call these numbers that have been crossed out?" Yamazaki asks the group.

"We said call everyone who's been highlighted" Zenzou reminds the spy as he flips the page in his Jump.

"Why the *^€{ are you calling all these people anyways" Oowada growls in annoyance.

"To explain what's wrong with you all" Sogo replies as he leans against the wall, relaxing now that his fight with Kagura is over.

"Nothing's wrong with anyone except you lot, all I need is a map, a relatively decent hotel for a couple days and I'll be fine" Togami sighs, speaking for the first time this chapter, because he's getting tired of all the phone calls.

"Uh, no, everyone here thinks you're a terrorist, you'll get arrested won't you?" Oowada scoffs, "I'd laugh if it happened, you deserve it you *^€{**& prick."

"It's known as money you imbecile, however I suppose someone primitive as yourself doesn't understand that concept" Togami brushes off Oowada's statement calmly.

"Why you *^€{**& little…" Oowada cracks his knuckles threateningly.

"I still prove to be unable to find them…" Gundam mumbles an announcement of being unable to find his pets, interrupting the argument, and sits in the emo corner to sulk.

"Again with the hamsters, seriously just get over it!" Koizumi snaps, "but I'm with Togami, a map, a place to stay, I'll be gone in a week tops."

"Who the hell are those people?" Catherine demands, referring to the four swapped.

"Their voices are so familiar but I can't quite place them…" Mutsu murmurs her thinking.

"Shin-chan, are you going to explain any time soon?" Tae asks, getting slightly impatient with the people being added to the call.

"This is the Kiheitai, who's this?" the voice of Bansai floats into the conversation as he apparently joins the discussion.

"Why did you call the Kiheitai Yamazaki?!" Shinpachi demands in a panic as everyone else falls silent.

"Why do YOU have their number?!" Yamazaki snaps back as he covers the receiver of the phone, not doing much good since they're all shouting but he's unsure of what else to do.

"It was crossed out! Didn't you notice stupid?!" Kagura sneers at the poor confused Jimmy, "the entire Shinsengumi seems to be made of completely brainless idiots."

"That's a bit unfair! the ninja told Zaki to call the number!" Kondo stands up for his subordinate, and points out what Zenzou said.

"Hey, don't shove the blame on me! How was I to know it was the Kiheitai?!" Zenzou defends himself quickly.

"What exactly is the huge problem that has you all acting like a bomb is in the room?" Togami interrupts, severely irritated by the chaos that had once again unfolded.

So once again everyone is silent. Everyone is waiting for Bansai to say something, anything, silently praying he'll just hang up.

"What was that?" Bansai eventually asks after about a three minute pause.

"Try taking the headphones off" Abuto suggests, his voice sounding distant due to him not being directly on the line, no one's quite sure why he's there but that's besides the point.

"Ugh, my idiot brother's there too?" Kagura scowls, knowing that Abuto was stuck working for Kamui therefore her brother was sure to be there.

"What's going on?" Kamui coincidentally asks, his voice also sounding distant seeing as he too isn't directly on the line.

"He just answered the phone with his headphones on again" Abuto sighs an explanation, "he" obviously referencing Banzai, the use of the word "again" leads everyone to wonder exactly how often this happens.

"Oh! Wait a second, the Kiheitai is Bakasugi's crew right?" Sakamoto recalls, "someone I know! Hey! Can you put Bakasugi on the line?"

"Okay" Bansai agrees simply.

"What?! He heard THAT but nothing else?" Shinpachi cries in misunderstanding.

"How stupid are you? We could have just said we had the wrong number" Tsukuyo sighs a suggestion that no would no longer do them any good.

Sakamoto simply laughs them all off.

"This was an awful idea, I don't even understand why you needed to call all these weirdos" Koizumi sighs in exasperation and runs her fingers through her hair "idiot who came up with this idea! Don't call anyone else."

"I wasn't planning on it, we have too many people on the phone as it is" Yamazaki agrees and announces.

"This is Takasugi, why are you calling" Takasugi joins the conversation, sending chills down everyone's spines as he speaks.

"Well you see… it's sorta like… um…" Shinpachi frantically searches for a way to explain the predicament four people have found themselves in.

"Gin-chan, the mayo-freak, the masochist ninja and Zura are all acting funny" Kagura interrupts, barely grazing the surface of the situation.

"What the *^€{ does mayonnaise have to do with me?!" Oowada demands again.

"One, I'm not a masochist, two, I'm not a ninja, three, my name is KOIZUMI" Koizumi corrects what Kagura said about her.

"Who IS this Zura person?" Togami asks through a sigh.

"Do YOU know where the Four Dark Gods of Destruction are?" Gundam questions Sadaharu, completely ignoring the entire phone call.

Takasugi is not impressed and hangs up.

"So, wait, what happened?" Soyo asks, not at all understanding what's going on.

"Those four are acting weirder than usual today, they're all saying that they're completely different people" Kondo explains what happened.

"So why did you call us?" Isaburo asks, still not sounding like he cares much, but he seems a bit more focused so he probably put his phone down.

"I think it was mainly so we don't have to explain it over and over but I'm not sure" Tsukuyo explains then looks at Yamazaki for clarification, since this was his idea.

"I don't actually know why anymore" Yamazaki mumbles.

"So I'll assume this is why Gintoki was acting oddly in the streets?" Kyubei asks the group for clarification.

"Yes that's right" Shinpachi agrees with his sister's best friend.

"He isn't Gin-chan anymore" Kagura cuts in, "he evolved into Gun-chan."

"I am Tanaka Gundam, that shortened title you have bestowed upon me does not correctly display my greatness" Gundam corrects the nickname Kagura gave him.

"What?! But you have to be Gun-chan! It doesn't work otherwise!" Kagura cries an explanation, "also calling you Tanaka Gundam takes too long!"

"Wait, if Gintoki's Gundam and Sarutobi is Koizumi then who's everyone else?" Otose asks for the last two's names.

"Oowada" Oowada scoffs his introduction, keeping it as short as possible.

"I'm Byakuya Togami, so everyone needs to stop calling me "Zura"" Togami orders.

"Excuse me, I was wondering-" Tama begins to ask a question of her own.

"Sorry! We're out of time, we have to go now, bye everyone!" Shinpachi cuts the robot off, not wanting to have to answer a mountain of questions, getting the hint Yamazaki quickly hangs up.

"Well, that could have gone a lot worse" Kondo points out.

"It could have gone a lot better too though" Koizumi sighs.

Then a knock is heard at the door; "I'll get it" Shinpachi sighs, already knowing who it'll be."

"We have a few questions" Tama tells the poor teen, Otose and Catherine are there too.

Then the phone rings, Shinpachi let's out a groan.

* * *

Well everyone understands now, so we can wrap up this chapter, isn't that fantastic? Now all that needs to be done is for the swapped to either get used to their new lives or swap back… yeah this might take a few chapters…

* * *

**AN: END! This chapter was so hard to write, this half especially. I feel that this half didn't come out nearly as well as the first half but I've spent over a week on this, I'm not spending any more time on ONE two part chapter. Also the Takasugi scene was ridiculously short because Takasugi is ridiculously hard to write for and my sister would have killed me if I excluded him. Starting next chapter we'll be having individual chapters, about each character dealing with their new temporary lives. You'll know who each chapter is for thanks to the title, it'll be the character's name and something else, ex. I've already decided that the first individual chapter is gonna be "Gundam's Discovery". That's it, thanks for reading. Adagan ****_OUT_****.**


	6. Chapter 6: Gundam's Discovery

Chapter 6: Gundam's Discovery

* * *

**AN: This is the first of the individual chapters, Gundam goes first, lucky him. I'm not sure if anyone noticed or cared but yes I missed my update last week, I just wasn't feeling it. I still don't own Gintama or Dangan Ronpa.**

* * *

-Gintama-

"Where are you wandering off too?" Gundam asks as he follows Sadaharu.

It was a while later when the group finished answering questions. Everyone headed back to their own houses or wherever they work, taking three the swapped with them. Now Shinpachi, Kagura and Gundam are alone at the odd jobs house.

"What are we going to do about Gin-san?" Shinpachi asks Kagura.

"You mean Gun-chan" Kagura corrects, "also what do you mean?"

"Well since he's going to be staying here are you going to be okay dealing with him by yourself?" Shinpachi asks, unsure of how his friend will deal with Gintoki's situation 24/7.

"What're you talking about? You aren't allowed going home until Gun-chan adjusts!" Kagura declares.

"What?! But sis said she wants a full explanation when I get home" Shinpachi points out with a sigh.

"Then she'll have to wait, the most important thing right now is helping Gun-chan!" Kagura announces, refusing to let Shinpachi leave.

"I guess so" Shinpachi sighs relenting to Kagura's orders, "wait a second, where is Gin-san?"

"You mean Gun-chan, he's with Sadaharu, he's fine" Kagura states, brimming with confidence in her dog.

"Level two mortals! Despite my hatred of admitting it I require your assistance!" Gundam calls from the next room.

"Sadaharu!" Kagura cries, knowing that her pet is with Gundam, and she bolts to the room.

"Gin-san? What's wro-" Shinpachi trails off when he sees Gundam sitting under the kotatsu petting Sadaharu.

"Finally, you fools forced your future overlord into waiting for you" Gundam scoffs and glances up at the two without stopping petting Sadaharu.

"Uh, Gin-san, is something wrong?" Shinpachi asks and twitches, barely able to contain his annoyance.

"Yes, I require the title of this object and the knowledge of how it is draining my desire to move, I am unable to leave this area" Gundam explains and turns his full attention back to Sadaharu.

"Do you seriously not know what a kotatsu is anymore?" Shinpachi demands, "it's basically a warm table and blanket, also you CAN leave, we got rid of the cursed kotatsu so you CAN but you won't."

"All kotatsu make you want to stop doing anything" Kagura answers the second question as she slides under the kotatsu as well, "we shouldn't do anything but lie under this kotatsu."

"I am in agreement orange one," Gundam nods as he scratches Sadaharu "I believe that post-world domination I shall take up residence beneath one of these, it shall replace my ominous demonic palace."

"Oh! That sounds awesome, hey, will you let me visit sometime?" Kagura asks and sits upright.

"We shall see, but for now, let us spend an unhealthy amount of time beneath this heavenly item" Gundam suggests and snuggles deeper beneath the kotatsu.

"But that would end the chapter! We can't end the chapter here this isn't even worthy of being called a chapter it's too short!" Shinpachi cries half a minute later.

"Silence glasses one!" Gundam snaps, "I am currently deriving pleasure from this thing you call "kotatsu" and am I no mood to hear you squabble."

"Shut up Shinpachi!" Kagura orders much less elegantly.

So Gundam and Kagura merrily enjoyed the warmth of the kotatsu… one hour later.

"Do you two really intend to spend the entire day under there?" Shinpachi demands.

Of course not fool!" Gundam snaps and glares at Shinpachi.

"We intend to live under here forever" Kagura corrects Shinpachi lazily.

"Exactly" Gundam agrees and for about the hundredth time begins to pet Sadaharu.

"You can't live under the kotatsu! Where will you get food and stuff?!" Shinpachi demands.

"You shall bring it to us," Gundam decides instantly.

"Why would I do that?! I could just walk away right now and leave you two here to starve" Shinpachi declares.

"Then I would simply destroy your level two mortal being" Gundam explains.

"How?! You don't remember where I live and you want to stay under the kotatsu forever!" Shinpachi points out.

"Damn! I had temporarily forgotten of that fact" Gundam realizes angrily.

"Don't worry! I know where he lives and we can take the kotatsu with us" Kagura suggests.

"Brilliant idea orange one, should he refuse to do my bidding you shall lead us to his residence beneath this kotatsu!" Gundam declares in satisfaction.

"The kotatsu would unplug!" Shinpachi declares, but Kagura and Gundam ignore him and continue enjoying the kotatsu's warmth.

Another hour later Shinpachi began his plan to get the duo away from the kotatsu.

"What plan?! I don't have a plan!" Shinpachi cries at seemingly no one, however if he doesn't have a plan he'll just have to wing it.

Attempt 1

Shinpachi first goes for the boring route "shut up! You're the one who told me I have to do this!" and attempts to unplug the kotatsu.

This results in Sadaharu biting him and plugging it back in.

Attempt 2

"I have to try again?!" Shinpachi demands of once again; seemingly no one, "you know you forgot to turn the narrator on silent, we've been able to hear you all chapter!" hush, this time Shinpachi set the kotatsu on fire. "I do what?!"

This results in the fire simply being blown out by Kagura.

Attempt 3

"How many times do I have to do this?!" Shinpachi demands of nothingness, though he should already know that he will have to continue with this until the chapter has been deemed long enough. This time Shinpachi attempts to turn all the power out.

This results in an army of animals summoned by Gundam to trample him yet somehow not kill him or damage anything in the house.

"Wait wha-"

"Come my servants! Stop glasses one from halting the power of the kotatsu!" Gundam calls, and an army of animals come and trample Shinpachi yet somehow not kill him or damage anything in the house.

Attempt 4

"That's it!" Shinpachi cries "no more attempts! After attempt three Shinpachi went home to explain everything to his sister! I'll be back next time there's a Gundam chapter!" Shinpachi begins to leave, but he can't because the next Gundam chapter can't happen until they get out of the kotatsu! "That's too bad! Why don't you do something then?"

Alright then, all of a sudden, the kotatsu magically exploded.

"That's kind of unoriginal" Shinpachi points out but is ignored as usual.

"The kotatsu!" Kagura cries in disdain.

"It's too late, it's already gone" Gundam sighs and stares wistfully at the exploded mess of kotatsu.

"No!" Kagura sobs, "it can't be! It's too soon!"

"Fear not Orange One, we shall purchase another of these kotatsu things" Gundam suggests.

"Really?" little did the two know that at that exact moment the last kotatsu in the world was bought, and it would take about thirty chapters for another one to come into existence, "don't crush a little girl's dreams!"

"If we are incapable of purchasing a kotatsu, we shall simply rob another of the pleasure!" Gundam decides.

"No you won't! The police'll catch you!" Shinpachi points out.

"No they won't! The police suck" Kagura argues.

* * *

_And nothing else happened really, the three fought about stealing kotatsu's until some magic stuff happened giving everyone a really good security system. But, despite being impossibly short, this is the end of this chapter._

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry… no I'm not! I fantasize about Gundam absolutely loving kotatsu, so I made it happen, also this chapter just didn't work out when the fourth wall was intact, so I tore it down! This chapter is ridiculously short, but it's a lot better than last chapter. Next time we have "Gintoki's Tour" please check it out next week if you're interested. Adagan _OUT_  
**


End file.
